Las voces mas Slytherin
by Fallen Dreamers
Summary: DracoHermioneBlaise. ¿k haran los slytherins kunado hermione se entera k ellos deben matarla? blaise no es tan bueno como parece, todo lo tiene calculado.
1. El principio

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ¬¬. pero estoy ya resolviendo ese pequeño problemita, jejejeje.  
  
Las voces más Slytherin.  
  
Prólogo.  
  
Pai mirando algo escondida tras la puerta, no quería que la vieran pero quería escucharlo todo y ese era el mejor lugar. Casi ni veía a los muchachos, ya que estaban sentados detrás de las camas y solo sobresalían las cabezas. Parecían estar jugando, pero no estaba segura.  
  
-Y bien Zabini, te has decidido?- Preguntó una voz ronca. Pai la reconoció rápidamente como las de Mark Ronbins, un chico de séptimo año de su misma casa, Slyntherin. por su voz, notó que estaba algo. pasado de copas.  
  
-No te metas en mis asuntos, Robins.- Dijo secamente Zabini, dejando su baso a un lado y mirando desafiante a Mark, si Pai ubiese visto esa mirada, seguramente se habría sorprendido. Pero Mark solo rió y repitió la pregunta.  
  
-Vamos Zabini, que la mayoría de los presentes quiere comentar. ya sabes, "los planes"- Robins se traía algo entre manos.  
  
-De qué planes hablas, Robins. El Señor Oscuro nunca te contaría nada- Dijo Blaise con sarcasmo- Todos sabemos que tu limitada inteligencia no te a dejado avanzar en puestos desde que entraste a ese grupo, a tus 15 años. ¿Y que edad tienes ahora?, ¿17?, ¿18? ¿Y ningún avance? Bien, pues si es así, no me hables.  
  
El grupito de jóvenes rió con ganas por el comentario. Luego callaron, en espera de la reacción de Mark.  
  
Por lo menos no soy un cobarde que teme entrar a la fuerza y habla de ella solo porque su padre le cuenta todo con la esperanza de que algún día decida entrar y dejar de lado el miedo.- Dijo el chico Robins con una sonrisa sádica.  
  
Blaise se levantó del suelo caminó unos pasos asta llegar junto a Robins, que lo miró con burla.  
  
-Oh! ¡El pequeño Blasie se a enfurecido! ¿Qué pretendes, Zabini?- El chico tambien se paró.  
  
-¿Qué pretendo, Robins?-Sonrió con malicia- Pues esto es lo que pretendo.  
  
Blaise Zabini se lanzó sobre el Slytherin, pegando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, Robins estaba tan sorprendido que no podía mas que intentar bloquear los golpes, pero ni hablar de de volverlos. El resto de los slytherin tuvo que parar lo que estaban haciendo (beber) para ir a separarlos. Draco Malfoy tomó a Zabini por el brazo y caminaron rápido fuera de la habitación. Pai ya había desaparecido.  
  
-¿Qué te crees que haces, Blaise? ¡Reacciona, estúpido!. No te conviene para nada que Robins vaya corriendo a lloriquear con su padre.- Malfoy estaba muy enojado, en sus ojos brillaba la furia como nunca.  
  
-No iba a dejar que ese me tratara de cobarde, Draco.- Escupió el Slytherin, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su túnica.  
  
-Espero te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, Blaise. Es probable que muy pronto yo ya no pueda ayudarte.- Malfoy evitó la mirada del otro chico.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ya te rendiste? ¡¡Vamos, Malfoy, dijimos que pelearíamos!!-  
  
-Ya no somos niños, Zabini. Debemos enfrentarnos, tarde o temprano. Y al parecer para mi será mas temprano.- Apesadumbrado, Draco Malfoy bajó hacia la sala común. Blaise se quedó ahí, parado. Ya no sabía que pensar.  
  
**  
  
Las risas de la muchacha rompían el silencio de los límites del bosque prohibido en la noche. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire así que tomó prestada la capa de Harry para dar un pequeño paseo nocturno a su lugar favorito. Se sentó en unos troncos que había agrupado ahí como sillas. ¡Al fin sus padres se había decidido a que ella podía invitar a Harry y Ron para Navidad a su casa! Aunque recién estaban entrando a clases ella quería tenerlo todo listo de ya, no por nada ella era Harmione Granger. Les iba a dar una sorpresa, ¡moria de ganas de ver sus caras de entusiasmo! Sería la primera Navidad de Harry en familia. Sonrío con complicidad. ¡Sería divertido, si que lo sería!  
  
La se calló de súbito. Había escuchado unos pasos acercándose. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada más que esconderce detrás de unos árboles cercanos y rezar por que no la descubrieran. No podía dance el lujo, de que ella, como prefecta, fuera descubierta a altas horas de la noche fuera de su sala común.  
  
Entonces los vió. Era un grupo de seis o siete hombres vestidos con túnicas oscuras. ¡Mortifagos! Hermione estaba muy asustada, no podía salir corriendo; la descubrirían. Cuando todos ellos se bajaron las capuchas pudo ver sus rostros, de los cuales reconoció algunos. Eran todos alumnos de sexto y séptimo de Slytherin mas no sabia el nombre de ninguno de ellos. Dos o tres parecían borrachos y el que parecía ser el mayor o de mas alto rango los miraba de una forma muy amenazadora mientras reían.  
  
-Robins, Dikcson y Williams, ¡Como es que son tan estúpidos! Al maestro no le agradará verlos en ese estado y yo no are nada por salvarlos de un posible castigo, quedan advertidos sobre eso.- Les grito el que Hermione creía mayor, Bowman Riss. Los tres aludidos dejaron de reir como estúpidos y lo miraron. Dos de los tres susodichos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, pero el que faltaba le miró desafiante y escupió. Una actitud estúpida a los ojos de los presentes. Los demás se voltearon  
  
Bowman Riss sonrió con malicia, hacía tiempo que Robins (el que había escupido) les estaba hinchando las pelotas y no iba a permitir que esto siguiera. Le había dado una razón.  
  
-Parece que quieres jugar, ¿eh, Robins? Pues bien.- Levanto la varita y murmuró.-Crucio!.  
  
Mark Robins se retorció de dolor por la maldición, profiriendo gritos de agonía. Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas, había tenido la vaga esperanza de que, al ser mortífagos jóvenes, no conocerían las maldiciones prohibidas. Ahora esas esperanzas se había desvanecido.  
  
La Gryffindors cometió un error, un grave error. Un paso hacia atrás por miedo hizo que pisara una rama y que esta, a su vez, crujiera. Los jóvenes mortífagos miraron casi al instante a el lugar del cual provenía el sonido. Los gritos de Mark habían cesado.  
  
-Criss, ve a ver que es lo que pasa.- Ordenó Robins.  
  
Las piernas no le obedecían, no podía escapar. Cerró los ojos, y esperó.  
  
-¡Hey! Aquí hay una chica, debe ser una alumna de algún curso, creo que es la amiga de Potter!.  
  
Hermione sintió como unas fuerte manos le agarraban por los hombros y que era empujada de su escondite. Abrió los ojos y sé vio frente a Bowman Riss.  
  
-Conque la sangre sucia amiga de Potter le gusta espiar.- Chasqueó la lengua despectivamente- Eso no esta bien, no, no, no. Pero no puedo matarte. Sería muy sospechoso y ya vamos tarde.- Se volteó y le habló a uno de los mortífagos que estaban borrachos.- Dickson! Un olvídate nos ayudaría ahora. Rápido!  
  
Dickson se acercó a Hermione que trataba en vano de liberare de las manos de su opresor, vio como Dickson le apuntaba con su varita y no recordó nada mas de esa noche.  
  
***  
  
N/A: Holap!! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, y es que he tenido problemas con mi comptador (murió u_u) asi que perdí todods mis archivos. Por eso el nuevo fic, mientras veo como me las arreglo con los demás :P. Rejenme un review para saber que les parece. Asta ahora no hay nada muy claro, pero va para un Draco/Hermione/Blaise. Hace tiempo que queria escribir sobre este trío! 


	2. Al otro día

Disclaimer: No son míos uu  
  
Cap.2:  
  
Al otro día.  
  
Al otro día, Hermione despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mareos y fiebre. Parvati decía que quizás había pescado un resfriado la noche anterior, cuando llegó tan tarde, aunque Hermione no recordaba nada, no tenía idea de donde había estado ni nada de las últimas horas del día anterior. Lavander le comentó a Parvati, horas más tarde, que quizás Hemione andaba con algún chico y no había tenido valor para contarles.  
  
Mientras ellas buscaban teorías para explicar el espacio vacío en su memoria, Hermione hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar, entrecerraba los ojos y miraba el techo, vagando por sus recuerdos. Había recibido la carta de sus padres, había tomado prestada la capa de Harry, había salido a tomar aire... y nada, hay se acaba todo.  
  
"¿En donde andas, Hermione?"- Pensó la castaña mientras empezaba a vestirce, aunque no se sentía del todo bien no podía darce el lujo de perder clases. Además, Snape les había hablado de un examen sorpresa, y naturalmente, Granger había estudiado toda la semana y mostraría el fruto de su trabajo, ¡si señor!  
  
-'¡¡¡Mi cabeza!!!'-  
  
Esa fue la frase que marcó el comenzar de las actividades en la sala común de Slytherin, la noche anterior el trago había reinado en ese mundo de color verde y plateado. La imagen que se proyectaba era de muchachos desparramados en los acogedores sillones, una que otra pareja acomodada en un rincón alejado del resto, y hasta un chico con la cabeza dentro de la chimenea (que ya estaba apagada, por supuesto).  
  
Cuando Draco bajó por la escalera de los dormitorios a la sala principal sintió unas ganas tremendas de estar tan despreocupado como sus compañeros, pero no podía darse ese lujo, menos ahora, que tenía que enfrentarse a la iniciación en la "Triple ente", como le decían los jóvenes.  
  
La "Triple ente" consistía en la agrupación de los más jóvenes motífagos, divididos en tres grupos; El primero era el de los que tenían menos conocimientos de las artes oscuras y los que no tenían derecho a misiones muy relevantes ni a matar. Los del segundo eran los que había avanzado un poco a lo largo de los años, podía matar y torturar, tenía misiones un poco las peligrosas. Los de la tercera, en donde todos querían estar, era la de los que más estrecha relación tenían con las artes oscuras, conocían las maldiciones como la palma de su mano, podían matar, torturar y expulsar a los miembros de las dos entes inferiores.  
  
La "Triple ente" solo tenía a los jóvenes de 14 a 20 años, después de eso, si eras lo suficientemente bueno, no te había dado casa algún auror o habías sobrevivido a los ataque de rabia del Lord, debías seguir avanzando puestos, y si tenías suerte, llegar esta el círculo cercano, el sueño de la mayoría de los jóvenes. Pero Draco Malfoy no tenía ese sueño, o por lo menos, no aún.  
  
Bostezó.  
  
No tenía ganas de levantarse...  
  
Quizás, si le pedía a Draco que le dijera a Spane que el estaba enfermo... no, Draco apreciaba mucho a Snape como para mentirle, o Snape conocía demasiado a Draco como para no saber cuando mentía y cuando hablaba con la verdad. Además estaba el examen, pero de eso no había que preocuparse, en las clases particulares que daba Snape a los alumnos de slytherin les había comentado que iba a tratar el supuesto examen sorpresa. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios, gracias al sombrero que era un chico slytherin y no un gryffindor, aunque aveces dudaba sobre que era mejor, pero nunca, nunca, admitiría que había llegado a dudar sobre que ser slytherin era lo mejor.  
  
Un píe salió bajo la colcha, luego otro, luego un cuerpo entero y ¡ya esta! Zabini estaba ahora levantado, con sus rizos oscuros totalmente desordenados y sus ojos azules aun no tenían esa chispa de maldad que les era tan característica "iguales a los de Draco" había dicho Pai al verlos juntos por primera vez, Pai era prima de Blasei. Se tambaleó un poco, se frotó los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, por las mañanas sufría de mareos y aveces perdía la visión por algunos segundos.  
  
Así empezó un día como cualquier otro para estos tres personajes, exceptuando por algunos detalles, todo se veía normal. Pero al caer la noche y encontrarse solos en el bosque prohibido no todo seguiría siendo igual.  
  
-"Poseen de 45 minutos para responder estas preguntas sobre diferentes pociones, luego de eso, quiero que preparen la poción verita serum. Si señorita Granger, sé muy bien que está prohibida por el ministerio de la magia pero no se preocupe, estas pociones no serás utilizadas en ningún ser humano... por ahora"- Snape empesóa repartir los exámenes a sus alumnos. Luego de que cada uno tenía en su poder una hoja repleta de 234 preguntas, Snape se giró hacia la parte de la clase de los de las mazmorras que ocupaban los slytherin y dijo -"Suerte"- luego se volteó hacia los gryffindor, sonrió cínicamente y se sentó en su escritorio a examinar a sus alumnos, nadie copiaba en su clase.  
  
44 minutos después, los alumnos de dividían en muchas emociones, algunos (entre ellos Draco) estaban sobre su hoja aburridos y con cara de fastidio, ya habían terminando, otros, como Hermione, revisaban seriamente el examen, y la mayoría estaban desesperados, anotando quien sabe que en el examen con tal de responder algo.  
  
-"Bien clase, el tiempo se les ha terminado. Señorita Parkinson, recoja porfavor los exámenes"- Pansy se paró y empezó a recoger los papales- "Bien, ahora, quiero que... ya sé los que aremos, cada uno levantará su varita y lanzará chispas de color rojo, azul o verde. Pero que esperan, ¡Aganlo!"-  
  
Los brazos de los estudiantes se alzaron y las chispas de diferentes colores inundaron el aula de pociones.  
  
-"Bien, los que han lanzado chispas azules, juntece entre ustedes, y así cada uno con el color de chispas que a lanzado"- el alboroto reinó, todos preguntando que quien había lanzado de que color, etc., etc.- ¡En silencio, estúpidos!  
  
Hermione se paró y escrutó la sala con la mirada. En uno de los rincones estaban lanzado chips azules, les sonrió a Harry y a Ron (chispas rojas, los super gryffindors) y caminó hacia los azules. Entre ellos estaba Lavander, Seamus, Malfoy y Zabini.  
  
-"Vaya, vaya, otra griffindor. Al parecer, Zabini, tendremos que hacerlo todos nosotros solos." -Dijo Malfoy mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo descaradamente.  
  
-"Cállate, Malfoy."- Blasie no estaba de humor para los insultos, no ahora. Draco lo miró asqueado y le dirigió a Hermione una sonrisa cínica.- "Muy bien, quiero que cada uno empiece a cortar las raíces de 'Arbórea'" (N/A: que???)  
  
Todos acataron las ordenes de Zabini, no es que le tuvieran respeto ni nada, pero nadie estaba con el humor de empezar una pelea.  
  
-"¿Y bien, Herm? ¿Qué tal te fue?"- Preguntó Ron cuando ya habían salido del aula de pociones  
  
-"bien"- sonrió- "Mafoy no tenía apoyo alguno, así que no pudo molestar mucho.-  
  
-"¿Y qué hay de ese chico... Zabini?"- Preguntó Harry  
  
-"Nada, no me dijo nada, debo admitir que es bastante simpático, para ser un Slytherin, digo."-  
  
Los dos hombres del trío de oro de miraron extrañados.  
  
-"¿Zabini tú eres estúpido, o qué?"- La gritó Malfoy.- "¡Tendrías que averme apoyado haya adentro!  
  
-"Disculpa Draco, no estaba de humor"- Dijo con indiferencia. El rubio lo miró extrañado.  
  
-"¿Qué pasa Zabini?"-  
  
Zabini lo miró serio y dijo- "tenemos que hablar, Draco."  
  
Malfoy tragó saliva.  
  
Hermione se tiró en su cama, al fin había terminado el día, aunque aún sentía que le faltaba algo, y no creía que ese "algo" fuera no averce maquillado, como le decía Parvati. Miró por la ventana (había tenido la suerte de que su cuarto estaba al lado de la ventana), miró el lago, miró el cielo, miró la cabaña de Hagrid, miró el bosque prohibido... ¡El bosque prohibido!  
  
Se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, no sabía porque, pero sentía que el bosque algo tenía que ver con el espacio en blanco de su memoria.  
  
-"Vamos, Zabini, dime que ocurre"- Le dijo el rubio al moreno. Estaban en el bosque prohibido, ya que Blasie había insistido en salir del castillo.  
  
-"Hoy recibí una carta de mi padre, Malfoy."- La mirada de Draco dejó de ser de ansiedad al ver la expresión de Blasie.- "Te preguntaras que que tiene que ver esto contigo, pues, mucho. Te la leeré, si gustas."- Draco asintió con la cabeza, nervioso.- " Creo que el momento de tu iniciación está cada vez más cerca, siéntete orgulloso. Al parecer, tú y el hijo de Lucius, Draco, tendrán que pasar por una especie de 'prueba de iniciación', no estoy muy seguro, pero parece ser que tiene que ver con acabar con la vida de la sangre sucia de griffindor, la amiga de Potter, Grager si mal no recuerdo. Espero que entiendas que es un gran honor para ti que Voldemort te quiera en tus filas. Atte. Tu padre"-Blasei suspiró.  
  
Draco habló sin levantar la mirada del suelo;  
  
-Bien, dudo que Granger sea muy difícil de destruir.-  
  
Blasie no pudo más con la rabia, y empujó a Draco, que calló al suelo, entonces empezó a pegarle puñetazos, Draco rápidamente empezó a devolverlos, juntos dieron vueltas en el pasto, manchando sus túnicas con barro y sudor. Ninguno se percató de que una castaña había llegado jadeando al mismo lugar donde estaban ellos, tampoco notaron cuando la misma castaña tomó la carta del padre de Blasie y la leyó. Más no pudieron omitir el grito de sorpresa de la chica al leer la carta.  
  
-¡Grager!- Gritaron los dos slytherin, se pararon del suelo y se miraron. Los tres chicos, unidos desde ahora, no pudieron dejar de mirarce.  
  
N/A: yuuuuuuuuuju! Al fin terminé jejeje, ojalá les haya gustado, porfavor déjenme un rw porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, iwal gracias por leer =)) Perdón si es que hay algunas faltas de ortografía, no soy muy buena en eso uu. 


	3. Dialogos

Disclairmer: No son mios...  
  
Cap.3  
  
Diálogos.  
  
"¡Grager!"- Gritaron los dos slytherin, se pararon del suelo y se miraron. Los tres chicos, unidos desde ahora, no pudieron dejar de mirarce.  
  
"Yo... quiero decir... pues..."- Cualquiera que viera a Hermione Granger en ese minuto no podría creerlo, ¿ella titubeando? ¿Ella dudando?.  
  
"Mira, ee... Granger. Esa carta..."- Intentó decir Zabini pero Draco lo interrumpió.  
  
"Lo que dice esa carta no es de tu incumbencia, sangre sucia, no tienes nada que decir sobre eso."- Draco Malfoy, siempre tan frío, tan directo y tan desjuiciado obtuvo sobre el dos pares de ojos sorprendidos, ¿es que estaba loco?  
  
"Malfoy, ahí dice que ustedes van a matarme, ¿realmente crees que no es de mi incumbecia?"- Preguntó la Gryffindor, no dejaría, por nada del mundo, que los slytherins vieran lo asustada que estaba en ese minuto.  
  
"Estúpida Sangre sucia! No te metas en nuestros asuntos, a quien debamos matar o no; no es necesario que te enteres."- Malfoy sonrió burlón, no sabía como salir de esta, y aunque no lo demostraba, estaba muriendo de nervios por dentro.  
  
"Malfoy; Creo que estás un poco equivocado"- Ahora Blasie tenía a dos pares de ojos sobre el.- "Pienso, que vamos a tener que hablar con Granger y contarle 'todo'."  
  
Draco estaba realmente sorprendido. Lo estaba desafiando, a él, a un Malfoy, poniéndose de lado de una sangre sucia, ¿dónde demonios estaba la cabeza de su amigo?  
  
"Vamos, vamos Blasie... Podemos simplemente aplicarle un "Olvídate" y listo, ella nunca sabrá de los planes."- El rubio sonrió con superioridad, que buena idea había tenido. Mas Zabini lo miró con reproche.  
  
"Y tu, señor Malfoy, ¿sabes aplicar el 'Olvídate'?"- Como lo esperaba, Draco abrió al máximo sus ojos grises, sorprendido con ese pequeño detalle olvidado.  
  
"Creía que tu..."- Iba a defenderce, pero la castaña a la cual habían ignorado hasta ahora habló.  
  
"¡Oigan! Un poco de atención aquí, es a mí a quien van a matar, ¿recuerdan?"- No iban a ignorarla, ella estaba en peligro.  
  
"Pues entonces sugiere algo tu también!"- Draco, como siempre.  
  
"Para tu información, si tengo algo en mente, muy obvio; No me maten."- Hermione le seriamente, los slytherin no sabían que decir a eso.  
  
"¡Granger! No tengo ninguna razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte,"- Dijo el moreno con tranquilidad.- "¿acaso crees que nosotros"- Draco bufó- "queremos matarte?"  
  
"Zabini, sé que sonó tonto pero, según esta carta, no es seguro que deban darme muerte, quien sabe, quizás se deciden por otra cosa, matar a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter no será tan fácil, también estoy protegida ¿saben?"- Dijo Hermione, Draco suspiró y Blaise miró al suelo.  
  
"Puede ser, puede ser..."- Dijo Zabini, reflexivo.  
  
"Pero, necesito que estemos en contacto, es decir, tengo que saber que va a ocurrir."- Dijo la chica.  
  
"No! Nunca, no vamos a unirnos por una simple carta!."- Malfoy estaba desesperado, él, con una impura?  
  
"Parece, Malfoy, que tú eres el único que no ha notado que ya estamos unidos."- Sentenció Hermione. Los tres volvieron a mirarce, intentando saber que pasaba por la mente de los otros.  
  
Hermione Granger entró apensumbrada a su sala común, necesitaba un descanso, su mente estaba llena de emociones entrelazadas. Aunque no quería admitirlo frente a sus "enemigos" tenía miedo, tanto miedo... no quería morir, menos en manos de ellos. No quería morir. Subió corriendo la escalera, rogando que nadie la viera y la llamara, necesitaba un momento de soledad. Cerró la puerta y se deslizó por ella, sus fracciones se contrajeron al intentar aguantar las lágrimas, lágrimas de desesperación, rabia y sobre todo, de miedo. No quería morir, porfavor. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Se mostró segura frente a ellos, intentando convencerce a sí misma que las cosas podían cambiar, que no había seguridad de nada. Pero lo había notado, en los ojos de ambos slytherins, no había esperanza de que eso sucediera. Ahora tenía que llorar...  
  
En cuatro patas atravesó la habitación, llegó a su baúl y sacó de ahí un libro "Tu varita, la mejor arma contra el enemigo" ojeó, buscando algún hechizo que pudiera ayudarla en algún caso, mas sabía que de poco serviría un hechizo contra dos slytherins ya casi mortífagos.  
  
Draco Malfoy y Blasie Zabini caminaban lado a lado por los pasillos del colegio, vagando. Hablar en la sala común no era conveniente, pararon frente a un tapiz con dibujos de relojes de arena. Draco murmuró algunas palabras en algún idioma y el tapiz dio paso a una sala alargada con pinturas de más relojes de arena, desiertos, relojes derritiéndose, etc.  
  
Draco tomó asiento en un diván y Zabini a su lado en una silla. Se miraron seriamente unos segundos, luego suspiraron.  
  
"Ahora que aremos, Zabini?"- Preguntó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
"Malfoy... preferiría que no trataras más a Granger de a manera que lo as hecho."- Dijo Zabini mirando a su amigo.  
  
"Creo que tus prioridades se han atrofiado un poco, Zabini. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero Granger es una impura, no se merece nada de nosotros."- El rubio habló con dureza.  
  
Zabini se levantó de su silla y se puso de rodillas junto al diván en el que estaba Draco y acercó su rostro al del rubio. Mucho. Entonces habló lentamente y arrastrando las palabras.  
  
"Creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle, Malfoy... Granger tenía razón, QUIZÁS debamos matarla, nada es seguro aun... pero si llega la orden de matarla lo mejor será tenerla cerca y que confíe en nosotros, tu solo estás arruinándolo todo. Tú fuiste el primero en resignarce a todo esto, me ha tocado el turno a mí ahora. Es nuestra vida o la de ella."- Zabini le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y sonrió cinicamente, en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de maldad que Draco nunca había visto de forma tan intensa en su amigo.  
  
Ambos sonrieron, aunque no podrían negarce a su destino, no iban a perder sus vidas por la de alguien más.  
  
"Richard..."  
  
No quería mirarlo  
  
"Richard..."  
  
Esa voz como de serpiente le crispaba los nervios!  
  
"Richard, sube la cabeza y mira a tu maestro"  
  
Una orden directa, tubo que obedecer.  
  
-"Si mi señor..."- Habló con voz segura, aunque por dentro temía. Al Lord le gustaba la gente segura.  
  
-"Creo que sabes porque te he llamado a ti y a Lucius"-Lord Voldemot estaba sentado al fondo de la sala. Al lado de Richard Zabini, estaba Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-"¿Para hablar de nuestros hijos, señor?- Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
  
-"Sí, sí. Draco Y Blasie. Inteligentes jóvenes, ambos. Pueden ser necesarios en las filas."-Dijo.  
  
-"Agradezco que le dé a Draco esta oportunidad, Señor. Aunque dudo que esté preparado aún, necesitará algo más de aprendizaje."- Lucius Malfoy habló pausadamente.  
  
-"Opino lo mismo de Blasie, señor."- Habló también Richard, quizás salvaría a su hijo de todo esto. Se preguntaba como es que Malfoy si deseaba eso para su hijo.  
  
-"No se preocupen, si logran pasar la prueba que tengo pensada, de la cual ustedes seguro ya habrán oído algo, recibirán toda la educación necesaria."- Sentenció el mago tenebroso.- "Quiero que maten a Hermioe Granger".  
  
-'Oh, Blasie, ¿en qué te has metido?'- Pensó Richard.  
  
Se metió en la cama, se arropó e intentó conciliar el sueño, pensaba en dos slytherins y en qué sería de ella. Mientras los dos slytherins también pesaban en ella, y en que sería de ellos.  
  
N/A: HOOOOOOOOLA! uu no em gustó mucho este capítulo, lo odio jeje, lamentablemente es lo que hay no mas =( kisas algún día le haga algunas modificaciones, veremosh... gracias a kienes dejaron r/w!!! Muchaaaass gracias, ojala k por lo menos a alguien le haya gustao ete capitulo tan malo uu. Gracias y... r/w! Wooooooow blasie no era tan bueno,e? 


End file.
